Cupid's Arrow
by SparklyColours
Summary: Rukia likes Ichigo and Toshiro likes Momo... Or that's what they thought. No one can control where cupids arrow will strike and who it'll hit.  Rated T just in case. :HitsuRuki: implied IchiRuki, HitsuHina, IchiHina.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm back with another HitsuRuki story! **

**Okay, Toshiro and Rukia would probably, most likely never act the way they do in here. Oh, please no bashing Momo or HitsuHina. It will end in HitsuRuki. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Tch. What does he see in her?" A university freshman girl -with amethyst eyes, pale skin, and raven hair up to her shoulders- named Rukia Shiba mumbled to herself as she glared at two other freshmen.<p>

One of the freshmen –a male- had orange hair that was up in spikes, amber eyes, tall, tan skin, and a well built figure. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. A total hottie and every girls dream. The other freshman –female, this time- had brown hair tied up into a bun, large brown doe eyes, white skin but not pale as Rukia's, and pretty short but she is taller than Rukia. Her name is Momo Hinamori, a cute girl who befriends all whom she meets.

Rukia narrowed her eyes and then pouted. "Why? Why can't he like me?" Frustrated, she put her head in her hands. Rukia has had a crush on Ichigo for two years, but she's never done anything to pursue him in a romantic way… not even in a friendship way. She would get too nervous! "No!" She shouted causing others to look at her. "I will not give up! I shall stop them from getting together!" She announced to herself. She nodded to herself and walked off to the café to start preparing her plan.

Meanwhile on the other side of where she was, another freshman with spiky white hair, turquoise eyes, tan skin and also well fit was also giving the two freshmen an icy glare of his own. His name was Toshiro Hitsugaya. He has a HUGE crush on Momo. Not only that, they're childhood friends. Since they're childhood friends, Toshiro thinks that it's only right that they end up together. But poor Toshiro doesn't know that that's not how it works. "What does she see in him?" He thought to himself.

He couldn't take anymore of Momo's giggling so he also headed towards the café. "I can't let them get together!" He thought with a gleam in his eyes.

O-O-O

Rukia swirled her white straw in her soda. She glanced at the door when the bell chimed. Toshiro Hitsugaya walked in. "Hmm." Rukia thought. "Doesn't he like Momo?" She asked herself. She pondered for a little bit before dashing over to the table where he sat.

"Hey!" She said with a smile as she sat down across from him.

He glared at her and crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

"Tch, someone's in a bad mood." Rukia thought before speaking. "Oh, nothing. Just wondering…." She trailed off. "Do you like Momo?" She blurted out.

"What's it to you?" He replied.

"What's it to me?" Rukia pointed to the window towards Ichigo and Momo. "She's throwing herself to the love of my life!"

Toshiro's eyes widened. "You like Ichigo?" He asked.

"Well… yeah."

Toshiro smirked. "Well then, how 'bout we team up to make sure they don't end up together?" He suggested while leaning in towards Rukia.

Rukia grinned. "That's what I'm talking about!" She looked at him. "Wait, so you do like Momo?" She asked.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Noo, I'm just here to help you with your love life." He said sarcastically but apparently Rukia didn't understand.

"Really?" She beamed.

"No, you idiot! Of course I like her!" Toshiro snapped.

"Gosh." She muttered. "Well, anyways who are you?" She asked bluntly.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "I'm in your chemistry class, smart one."

"Really?" Rukia exclaimed shocked. She thought for a moment before his name came to her. "Oh! Toshiro! You're Toshiro Hitsugaya!... right?"

"Yes."

"Well… do you know who I am?" Rukia pointed to herself.

"Rukia Shiba." Toshiro answered bored.

"Yeah!" Rukia exclaimed. "Okay, well we need to come up with a meeting because right now I need to go." Rukia took out a little bunny cover notepad and a pen. She looked at Toshiro expectantly.

Toshiro ran a hand through his white hair. "Uh, how 'bout tomorrow at noon during lunch at…." He searched for a place in his mind. "Uh… here?"

Rukia nodded. "Excellent!" She scribbled down the time and place. "See you tomorrow, Toshiro!" She put her notepad and pen back in her bag. She got up, waved to Toshiro and left the café. Rukia being her usual self and being too excited didn't notice a certain orange head watching her.

Toshiro sighed and left the café as well. He headed towards his own home.

Rukia skipped happily to her house. "Yes! Surely with Toshiro's help, I'll be able to keep Ichigo and Momo apart! Then I'll be able to confess to Ichigo!" She hugged herself happily and squealed. She walked a bit more before getting to her house. Her house was pretty small. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small living room, and a combined dining room and kitchen.

Rukia searched her bag for her key. She unlocked the door and walked in. She removed her shoes before walking on the carpet. "I'm home!" she called out as she dropped her bag on the coffee table in the living room.

"Eek!" A shout came from the kitchen.

Rukia rushed to the kitchen. "Are you alright, Hisana?" She asked when she got to the kitchen. She calmed down when she saw the mess in the kitchen. "Another failure attempt at cooking?" Rukia guessed.

Hisana pouted. She had flour on her white skin and all over her much darker raven hair. "It just exploded at me!" She accused the bowl filled with flour, sugar and eggs.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Hisana, I love you, but you suck at cooking. Why don't you just order pizza or something?" She asked.

Hisana is Rukia's older sister. Their mother died giving birth to Rukia, and their father was killed in a car accident. Hisana and Kaien, their older brother, took care of Rukia. Kaien fell into a coma after getting hit by a car. He died two weeks after being in a coma. Their parents didn't leave much money and Hisana and Kaien tried to make a lot of money. But after the death of Kaien, it was pretty hard for Hisana and Rukia. Hisana was able to make enough money for Rukia to get into the university. Hisana has two jobs and rarely has a day off. When she does, she always tries to cook.

"Rukia, we can't always order food. We need to save money." Hisana answered with a sigh.

"Maybe I should not go to the university and find a job?" Rukia said.

"No, you need to go to the university so you can find yourself a great job and have a successful future." Hisana stated. "Besides, I make enough money to keep up stable, so why don't you go to your room and get started on your homework while I cook us some dinner? Okay."

Rukia sighed. "Okay. I'm going." She walked out of the kitchen and grabbed her bag from the coffee table. She walked into her room. Her room had a bed, a mirror and a desk, and a closet. Rukia dropped her stuff on her desk and laid face down on her bed.

"I don't want to do homework." She said. "Oh!" She sat up. "I should come up with ideas for tomorrow! Yeah!" She snapped her fingers and got a notebook and started writing ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? I've got the next chapter written out just need to edit it and the third chapter is half way done. I'll most likely update this story quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A pretty short chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**byakuchiki: Thank you for the review! :)**

**Icicleriver22: Thanks, and yeah, I realize that Rukia is like that but that's how she needs to be for the story. Thanks for the review!**

**yuzy: Yes, finally! :) I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtyspots: Hehe, thanks for reviewing!**

**Brandie Hitsugaya: Yeah, don't worry. There won't be a whole lot of HitsuHina. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shadow Pain: Thanks for leaving a review!**

**tanithhh: You'll soon find out! ;)**

**Denidene: Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters!**

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed as she looked at Ichigo with dreamy eyes. She was in the library pretending to read a book, but she was focusing all her attention on Ichigo. She was sitting far away from him so he wouldn't know that she was stalking him- err reading the oh so wonderful book about... Winnie the Pooh?<p>

She smiled as she day dreamed. "Oh, wouldn't it be nice if he confessed his love for me?" Rukia thought. She imagined how it would go.

_Rukia and Ichigo where in a meadow full of flowers and the sky was beautiful. Not a cloud in sight! _

"_Rukia!" He would call out her name in the gentlest way possible. She would turn around her hair flying around her and look at him with confused yet knowing eyes. He would run towards her and grab hold of her hands once he got in front of her. _

_He would bring her close and say, "Rukia, I was a fool. I never realized my love for you. I love you. Won't you be my girlfriend?"_

_She would look at him with eyes filled with love. "Yes… yes, Ichigo."_

_He would tilt her head up and he would lean down to kiss-_

"Shiba!"

"Eek!" Rukia jumped up and clutched the book to her chest. She looked up at who ever yelled her name. It was the librarian. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack, lady?" She said after her heart stopped beating quickly.

"You were drooling." The librarian pointed to a pool of drool.

"Ew!" Rukia gasped and cleaned the drool with her hand.

"And why are you even in here if you're not going to read?"

Rukia looked offended. "I am too!" She showed the librarian the book.

"Yeah, a university student reading a childrens book." The librarian shot her a look. " And it's upside down." She snapped.

"Eh?" Rukia looked at her book and yes, yes it was upside down. Rukia laughed nervously. "Ah haha, you see…" Rukia looked around and noticed that Ichigo was no where to be seen. He had left without Rukia noticing. "Damn it! I didn't notice him leave!" Rukia said in her mind. "I… uh have to get going." Rukia closed the book and set it on the table. "Bye!" She dashed out of the library but crashed into someone.

Rukia fell on the ground. "Don't you ever watch where you're going?" asked a familiar voice. "Such a klutz."

Rukia jumped up on her feet. "Hey!" She shouted and pointed a finger at him. "You crashed into me!" She crossed her arms. "Besides, what are you doing here anyways, Toshiro?" Rukia asked out of curiosity.

Toshiro smirked. "Well unlike you, I actually study. I actually have good grades."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Rukia demanded to know and stomped her foot.

Toshiro shrugged. "Whatever your simple mind makes it mean." Toshiro strolled into the library leaving Rukia behind.

"Don't forget about our meeting!" She called out after him. Toshiro puts his left hand up and does a little wave, but doesn't look back. "Wait a minute! Is he calling me dumb?" She shrugged and made her way through the crowded halls.

**Noon at the Café**

Rukia and Toshiro were sitting across from each other. They were both thinking of plans on how to stop Ichigo and Momo dating each other. Neither of them really have any brilliant ideas.

Rukia blinked and sat back. "Maybe we should just follow them?" She suggested and took a drink of her soda.

Toshiro nodded. "Yeah, that seems like the best thing to do right now." He agreed. "But first," He held up one finger. "Do you know where Ichigo is at?" He asked Rukia.

"Please, this is the love of my life! Of course I know!" She proudly stated. "He is on lunch break!"

"So is Momo…." Toshiro thought for a while. "Okay, so do you want to go look for them now?" He asked her.

Rukia took a big breath and literally flew to the window. "I see them!" She had her face smashed up on the window. "They're going to the picnic area!"

Toshiro looked out the window. And yes, they were heading towards the picnic area. Ichigo was carry a picnic blanket and taking the cooler while Momo was carrying the picnic basket. Ichigo was wearing jeans and a white shirt. Momo was wearing a loose, flowing white skirt and a pink spaghetti strap shirt with white flip flops.

"Let's go!" Rukia said excitedly. She stood up and was about to dash out of the café but Toshiro grabbed her hand before she was able to get out.

"We can't let them know we're following them. So be _careful_." Toshiro warned.

Rukia nodded. "Got it." She saluted to him and ran on out.

Toshiro sighed but went after her.

"Today's a beautiful day, isn't it, Ichigo?" Momo asked as she titled her head to the side and smiled at him.

"Yeah, it is." Ichigo took a bite out of his sandwich.

"I can't hear what they're talking about." Rukia whispered to Toshiro. They were behind a tree. "Here, I'm going to get closer." She crouched down but fate was against her. She felt flat on her face. "Eek!" She shrieked when she hit the floor.

Toshiro face palmed. "I can't believe I'm hanging out with an idiot." Toshiro thought to himself.

Ichigo and Momo looked over at Rukia. "Um, are you okay?" Momo asked. e

Rukia looked up. "Huh?... Oh yeah! Don't worry about me!" She waved her hands in front of her and laughed nervously.

"You sure?" asked Ichigo, his eyebrows furrowed.

Before Rukia got to answer again, Toshiro came from behind the tree. "She's fine." He surprised both Momo and Ichigo.

"Oh, Toshiro." Momo quietly said. Ichigo looked surprised at seeing them together.

Toshiro grabbed Rukia's arm and pulled her up. "We'll be leaving now." Toshiro pulled Rukia close to him and whispered to her as they walked away. "I told you we weren't supposed to let them know we were there! Especially not together!"

O-O-O

"Are they a couple?" Momo asked as she watched them walk away. If you looked at them you would think they were. They were standing close.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know." He said.

O-O-O

"Why not?" hissed Rukia.

"What if they think we're dating?" Toshiro explained.

Rukia's eyes widened. "What?" She shrieked. "Get away from me!" She pulled her arm away from Toshiro and fell down. "Ouch!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes but then thought of something. "Wait a minute! That might not be a bad idea." He said.

"What?" Rukia said as she stood up.

"If we pretend to be a couple then we can be together without causing any suspicion." He explained to Rukia.

"That's true." Rukia agreed. "We'll talk tomorrow." She looked at her watch. "Oh shoot! I have to go!" She waved bye to Toshiro and ran to the university.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much happened except for their first fail attempt at spying. Reviews are much loved! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So sorry for the late update but my computer decided to have a break down and my files were lost, not only that I lost my notebook with the written chapters for this story and Notice Me. So I just rewrote this chapter and it's completely different from the original. Anyways enjoy!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Dirtyspots, byakuchiki, Icicleriver22, Denidene, yuzy, SvetlanaSparkle, and Shadow Pain.

**Disclaimer: I do now own Bleach**

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan?" Rukia scooped some chocolate ice cream on to her spoon and put it in her mouth. She swung her legs up on to her desk and looked at Toshiro. They were in her room thinking of a new plan. Normally Rukia would feel ashamed of the small house she and Hisana live in, but she was too busy thinking to worry about that.<p>

Toshiro shrugged. He was leaning against the window with his arms crossed. "I don't know." He glanced around Rukia's room noting how small it was.

Rukia poked him and Toshiro swatted her hand away. "Aren't you supposed to be some kind of genius?" She asked him.

"What does that have anything to do with this?" He questioned and glared at her.

Rukia shrugged and ate more ice cream. "Eek! Brain freeze!" She shrieked and held her head on her hands.

He rolled his eyes at her. He sighed as he thought. "Well since today is Saturday and it's a sunny day maybe they went on a date?" He suggested.

Rukia nodded and put a finger on her chin. "Where to though?" She asked out loud.

They thought for a moment before speaking at the same time. "Park?"

O-O-O-O

"Hmm, today's a nice day." Momo commented in a soft, quiet voice as she stood next to Ichigio who was feeding the ducks.

"Yeah, it is." He agreed. He threw a piece of bread at a duck who was trying to bite his fingers.

"Do you-"Momo was interrupted by a shriek coming from behind them. Momo and Ichigo turned around and saw Rukia holding bread in her hands running in circles with an angry duck chasing her.

"Toshiro do something!" Rukia yelled.

Toshiro face palmed and sighed in frustration. "Rukia, give him the bread!" He told her.

Rukia stopped running and stared at him like he was crazy. "But I'm hungry!" She whined. The duck quacked behind her as it came closer, and Rukia started running. "Eek! Fine!" She threw the bread and the duck stopped chasing her. "Demon!" She hissed at the duck before running towards Toshiro.

When she got in front of Toshiro, she smacked him on the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Why didn't you help me?" She snapped at him.

Toshiro resisted the urge to smack her on the head. "Because we bought the bread so you could feed the ducks, not so you could eat it!"

Rukia was about to say something, but she was interrupted. "That was…. quite a show." Ichigo said with an amused smile. Rukia turned red feeling completely embarrassed. She completely forgot that Ichigo was there.

"Yeah," Momo smiled. "Are you alright, Kuchiki-san?" She asked Rukia.

Rukia laughed nervously. "Yeah."

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "So are you two-"Rukia's phone started ringing.

"Sorry." She took out her phone and before she got to say anything, Hisana's voice could be heard… loudly.

"Rukia!" Hisana screeched through the phone making Rukia put the phone far from her ear getting amused looks from Ichigo, Momo, and even Toshiro.

"Yeah?" Rukia said once Hisana calmed down.

"You won't believe it!" Hisana said happily and excited.

"What?"

"Okay so I was cleaning the counters at the café when I hear this _sexy_ voice asking for a latte, and when I look up… oh my gosh!" Hisana sighed. "Love at first sight!" She squealed with excitement.

Rukia had a soft and gentle smile on her face. She's never heard her sister this happy or excited about a man… ever. "So?"

"So he asked me to sit with him while he was on break and Ukitake-san being the kind and caring man he is, let me. And let me tell you, he's coming over today… like in thirty minutes!" Hisana told Rukia with excitement.

Rukia looked at Toshiro who had a questioning look in his eyes. Rukia shook her head slightly and said, "Okay, so why did you call me?"

"Because you're my sister, and I want you two to meet each other!" She exclaimed. "Oh, and bring your boyfriend, Toshiro."

When Hisana said 'boyfriend' and 'Toshiro' in the same sentence, she started choking on her saliva. "Are you okay?" Toshiro asked getting closer to her.

Rukia nodded at him. "What!" She screeched into the phone. "I never said that-"She remembered that Ichigo and Momo where there so she lowered her voice. "He's just a friend!" She whispered yelled into the phone.

Hisana giggled. "Sure! ~"

"Hisana!"

Hisana laughed. "Okay, okay. Just come!" She hanged up.

Rukia snapped her phone close and turned around. She bowed slightly to Ichigo and Momo. "Sorry, but we must be going." She grabbed Toshiro's arm and pulled him along with her.

Toshiro didn't say anything as they walked. He could her Rukia mumble some words, but he was only able to catch some of it like "boyfriend…. Insane… crazy sister..."

Toshiro smiled amused at their (Hisana's and Rukia's) relationship. "So where are we going?" He finally asked Rukia.

"Huh?" Rukia looked at him. "Oh, we're going back to my house."

"Why?"

Rukia sighed. "Because Hisana has found herself a boyfriend, and she wants us to meet him." Rukia explained.

O-O-O-O

"Rukia!" Hisana literally flew to Rukia when they stepped inside the tiny house. Hisana kissed Rukia on the cheek and squeezed Toshiro's cheek. He rubbed his cheek and Hisana said. "I'm glad you two came!"

Rukia smiled at her sister. "So when is he getting here?" Right when she finished asking the door bell rang.

"There he is!" Hisana quickly ushered them to the living room and went to open the door. "Byakuya-sama! Come in." Hisana walked in the living room and Rukia stood up to greet him.

Rukia eyes widened. She's never felt more ashamed of her tiny, poor house than right now. He was wearing a business suite that looked very expensive. He had black hair that passed just his shoulders and was wearing these white things in his hair that Rukia didn't know what they were called. But just the mere presence of him shouted, "Filthy rich!"

Rukia shook her head and bowed to him. "Hello, I'm Rukia Shiba. I'm Hisana's younger sister."

Byakuya dipped his head a little. "I'm Byakuya Kuchiki." Sheesh, even his name sounds wealthy.

"And this is Toshiro Hitsugaya… Rukia's _friend._" Hisana said with a teasing voice making Toshiro and Rukia blush.

Rukia was about to deny when Toshiro shot her a look and put his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Byakuya shook hands with him and said. "Pleasure's all mine."

"Oh, please sit down." Rukia moved to the side and gestured to the (small) couch.

"Thank you." Byakuya sat down and motioned for Hisana to sit next to him.

Rukia looked around. "Toshiro, why don't you sit down there?" She pointed to the chair in front of the couch.

"What about you?" He asked her.

"I'll just stand." She told him.

Toshiro's never seen Rukia like this. He can tell that she feels self-conscious of her and Hisana's small house with little things. Toshiro grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her towards him and sat her on his lap.

Rukia blushed and asked "What are you doing?"

"Well I can't let you sit on the floor." Toshiro titled his head away hiding his blush.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Hisana giggled and Byakuya smiled at her. They stayed there for the rest of the evening getting to know each other.

O-O-O-O

"Ne, Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"You like Kuchiki-san, don't you? I like Toshiro, but he doesn't seem to notice." Momo sighed. "Anyways let's go to your dad so we can set a schedule as to when I can help him in the clinic."

"Yeah." Ichigo said and started walking with Momo behind him. She wasn't sure if he answered either questions or just one of them.

O-O-O-O

"So what do you think of him?" Hisana asked as she sat down on Rukia's bed.

Rukia combed her hair. "He seems to like you… a lot, he makes you happy, and he's nice."

Hisana smiled. "I'm glad you like him…." Hisana trailed off and looked sad.

Rukia noticed the change in her. "What's wrong?"

"When he sat on the couch, I felt so ashamed that I'm poor." Hisana sighed. "I usually never feel that way."

Rukia smiled at Hisana sadly. "Yeah, me too. But he doesn't seem to mind." Rukia said trying to cheer her sister.

Hisana smiled kindly at her. "You're right!" She kissed Rukia's forehead. "Goodnight." She walked out of Rukia's room closing the door behind her.

Rukia lay down and sighed. "Let her find happiness with him." She silently prayed.

O-O-O-O

Rukia was lying on her bed with her bed covers all tangled with her legs, her belly button showing, and drool coming out of her mouth when her phone started ringing.

Rukia woke up with a jerk and tumbled off her bed. She quickly crawled to her desk and answered. "Hello?" She groggily said.

"Rukia!... Are you sleeping?" Toshiro asked. "It's one o'clock in the afternoon!" He informed.

"Well I was sleeping and there's no classes so why not take the chance?" Rukia said relieved that everything was normal between them despite the awkward evening yesterday.

Rukia could pretty much tell that Toshiro was rolling his eyes at her and calling her an idiot in his mind. "Well, anyways my Granny-"

"Whoa!" Rukia interrupted with a yawn.

"What?" Toshiro hissed hating being interrupted.

"I never thought I would hear _you_ of all people say Granny." Rukia grinned.

"Oh shut up!" Toshiro snapped. "Anyways like I was saying, she sent me out to buy some bread at the bakery –which is by the way near Ichigo's house- and I saw Momo walking out of there."

"What? Really?" Now Rukia was wide awake but surprisingly enough to her, she wasn't feeling as jealous as she thought she would. Toshiro nodded even though he knew Rukia couldn't see him. "So are we going to… uh stalk them?" She yawned.

"No."

"Why not? We've only been after them for two days."

"Yeah, but seeing how sleepy you sound, you won't be of any use." Toshiro paused. "Plus hanging out with you too much could rub your stupidity on me." He said before hanging up.

Rukia gasped and stared at her phone shocked. "How rude!" She exclaimed before going back to her bed to sleep some more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews, comments, flames, criticism… whatever you want!


End file.
